Only For Tonight
by Spirit Summoner
Summary: Yami gets given the chance to do something he always wanted with the only person he ever loved. Contains yaoi KaibaxYami


Only For Tonight

A/N just something I whipped up when I was bored

Please R and R

Contains yaoi, angst and a limey-lemon

* * *

I toss and turn fitfully in my bed. Now matter how hard I try, I simply couldn't fall asleep. Surrounded by darkness, I fell strangely empty – _alone._

"I don't want to be alone," I call out into the night.

After all that I have done, Fate leaves me with nothing. I have saved countless civilisations and banished numerous evils, and yet what do have to show for it?

I never asked for anything that happened. I never wanted to rule Egypt or kill the one I love. I never wanted to be reborn into a world where I would have to do it all again.

But I have.

And this world is meaningless to me. I care not for the people – they are not mine, not of my blood or my time – except for him.

But he doesn't know that.

He doesn't know that three thousand years ago I loved him. He doesn't know that he gave up his life for me and the world. He knows nothing of his past, and never will, for Fate has decreed that he and I will be locked eternally as enemies, not lovers.

Seto Kaiba.

_I still love you._

After all these years, you are much the same. Stubborn, arrogant and conceited. Still the same man I fell in love with as Pharaoh and now again as King Game.

Why is Destiny so cruel as to let me see you, love you, and yet keep me away from you? You know not who I am – or indeed who you are.

At least Yugi has his friends, and even you have your brother, but what do I have?

Millennia ago, I fell in love with you, and you I.

"All I want is one night. Surely after everything I've done I can have one night? Don't I deserve it?" I cry.

I'm pathetic. How could I ever have ruled Egypt?

_I'm no Pharaoh._

"Yes you are – you're _my_ Pharaoh."

I hear I voice in the darkness, and from the shadows you emerge.

"Kaiba?" I ask incredulously.

You shake your head sadly. "I am neither the Kaiba you want now, nor the Seth you knew millennia ago."

"I don't understand," I say, so confused by you. You look so like I remember, and yet so different.

"Pharaoh, the Gods answered your prayers. We are yours – but only for tonight."

You move closer to me and kiss me chastely on the lips.

"We?"

"I am the both the Seth that Seto Kaiba once was, but refuses to acknowledge and the man he is now. I have always been a part of him, but he is not so much a part of me. Tell me Pharaoh, who shall I be for you tonight? Which half do you desire? Seth, or Kaiba?"

Although taken aback, I instantly say Kaiba, without even realising that I opened my mouth.

You smile. "You always did like a challenge," you say as a bright light surrounds you.

Suddenly, you seem to have changed, not in appearance, but spirit. You are no longer the conflicting personalities fused together, but Seto Kaiba standing naked in my room.

"If you get mushy on me, I swear I'll stop – I'm not who you think I am or want me to be. I don't even know why I'm doing this," you say. You want to be annoyed – perhaps even angry, but deep down, if you are truly part of Seth, I know you want this every bit as much as me.

I don't want you to say anymore. I only have tonight, and don't want to waste a moment.

Holding you in my arms, my heart beats faster.

You are beautiful, so beautiful, bathed in the gentle glow of the moon, your eyes burning me with their intensity.

I have waited so long for this moment – the moment that you defeat me and claim me as your own.

I inhale as your lips trail along my collar bone, planting sweet kisses with your meticulous care.

I close my eyes and turn my face to one side, exposing more of my neck which you hungrily devour.

The nip of teeth on skin makes me hiss and my lips tremble as your mouth finds mine.

You part my lips with your tongue and it enters my mouth tentatively. It seeks out mine and draws it into a duel for dominance. You win, and push me back onto the bed, pinning me down, your body on mine.

_Oh Ra! I love you! _

I want to say it, but know that if I do, you'll stop.

To you, this is nothing more than sex. To me, this is so much more – this is what I have dreamed of for so long – to be with you, Seto Kaiba.

"Ah! Kaiba!" I gasp as your mouth continues to plunder mine, your expert fingers lightly caressing the hardness between my legs.

I feel you smirk into the kiss and wrap my arms around your neck, pulling you closer to me. Your chest, slick with sweat and flushed with desire presses against mine. I feel my heart pound against yours and roll my hips against yours.

You moan and break the kiss.

Seizing my wrists you pin them above my head and steal another kiss. I comply, and welcome your demanding tongue as it searches my mouth.

I want you. I need you, and I make it obvious, spreading my legs a little wider, I writhe beneath you, hoping you understand my wordless request.

You do, but want to make me suffer more.

Instead of giving me what I want, you remove your lips from mine and use them to tease my chest. Your tongue flicks teasingly over my nipples, and I groan as you swallow it in your warmth.

_Gods this feels so good!_

I groan as your fingers pinch the other, arching my back into the new sensation, but my frustration takes away the pleasure.

I need more, and once again rub myself against your thigh.

You gasp and I know you are close. Your control slips slightly, and you release my wrists.

Gently, I begin caressing along the inside if your thighs, deliberately avoiding where I know you most want to be touched.

"Nng… Yugi…"

I sigh inwardly.

Why do you still call me by that name? Why won't you accept who I am – who you are?

"Take me, Kaiba," I whisper into your ear, biting it gently with my teeth. I feel you shiver as my tongue licks the lobe, and my lips pull on it insistently.

You kiss me again, more passionately than ever before, and I feel as though I have died. Suddenly, I feel something enter my body – it's you, filling me, making me whole.

I cry out, but you hold me and wait until my pain subsides before moving.

As you thrust into me, light flashes before my eyes and rainbows dance on my retinas.

_Oh Gods I've missed you so much!_

I feel a familiar tightening in my abdomen and know that I'm close. I seek you lips for a kiss as I come, seeing nothing but white and you follow shortly.

Our bodies convulse, then go limp, still wrapped together.

You passed out from the intensity. I can't say I'm surprised, after all it's been three millennia.

Three millennia, I feel tears sting my eyes at the thought.

I have waited three thousand years for you, Seto. Three thousand years to see you again.

I begin to sob as I hold you desperately, begging you through my tears not to leave me again.

But I know you can't hear me. The Gods answered my prayers when they gave you to me tonight. But after tonight, you will be gone. And you won't even remember.

But I will, and this will be the night that fills my dreams for the rest of eternity.

I know that the reason that I live is only for tonight.

Only for tonight.

And you.


End file.
